Le jour où nous avons combattu côte à côte
by oribe nanami
Summary: Quel a été ton plus beau et ton plus important combat n'est peut être pas une question à poser à Andromède Jabus et Ikki veulent une réponse.Auront-ils la même? première fanfic écrite sur saint seya en ce qui me concerne.


Le jour où nous avons combattus côte à côte d'égal à égal, mon frère. 1 

« Quelles aventures exaltantes vous avez vécues,je regrette de ne pas avoir participé aux combats. » S'enthousiasma la Licorne Et toi Shun, quel est ton plus beau combat ? »Demanda Jabu à Andromède Le jeune homme n'aimait pas cette conversation tout comme il n'aimait pas évoquer le souvenir des guerres passées.

« Un combat n'est jamais beau Jabu et...» répondit Andromède d'une voix triste et posée. Il fut interrompu par la licorne qui s'énerva, lui criant « Espèce de lâche ! tu devrais te réjouir du décès des ennemis de notre déesse » Shun se leva du canapé blanc où il était assis, il se dirigea vers la porte,l'ouvrit, se retourna et répliqua d'un calme olympien « J'ai accomplis mon devoir de chevalier, et j'ai combattu quand cela s'est avéré nécessaire mais je ne me suis jamais réjouis de prendre la vie d'un homme. C'est ironique que toi qui n'as jamais participé activement à la moindre de nos guerres me traite de lâche. Je hais la violence c'est vrai, mais j'ai blessé et tué des adversaires alors que toi,à combien d'ennemis as tu pris la vie ?Ne parles pas de te réjouir d'une expérience que tu ne sembles pas connaître,Jabu.» sur cette phrase,il sortit de la pièce,en refermant la porte derrière lui. Seya et Shiriu échangèrent un regard surpris, Shun avait rembarré Jabu, gentiment,mais bien rembarré quand même. Ikki eut un sourire ironique, son petit frère avait bien grandit. Il était fier de l'homme qu'il était devenu.

L'aube se levait à peine lorsque Shun accompagna Ikki au port.

Ce dernier allait s'embarquer comme marin sur un navire marchand,. A côté l'un de l'autre,leurs regards fixés sur l'horizon,silencieux, ils appréciaient leurs derniers instants ensemble. L'aîné brisa le silence:

« Dis tu as bien mouché Jabu hier soir» son cadet baissa la tête, ferma les yeux mais ne répondit pas.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à sa question, mais j'aimerais savoir moi aussi ,pour toi,quel est ton plus important combat? »

« Ne san s'il te plait pas toi aussi»

« allez je suis ton grand frère. »

Shun réfléchit, celui pour obtenir son armure?Non. Celui contre Aphrodite,là où pour la première fois il avait révélé sa véritable puissance? Non plus. Celui contre Mime ou Cyd? Contre Sorrente?Celui qu'il menait contre lui même: qui déchirait bien trop souvent sa conscience entre son pacifisme et son devoir de chevalier? Non pas ça non plus.

Celui qui l'avait amené à accepter l'âme D' Hadès pour le piéger ou après l'avoir expulsé de son corps après avoir reçu le sang D' Athéna? Non,non, rien de tout çà. .

Il avait trouvé. Il se tourna vers son frère aîné,lui adressa son plus beau sourire et lui dit:

« Le jour où nous avons combattus côte à côte d'égal à égal, mon frère. »

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

200 ans après la bataille ,je viens juste de voir le chapitre Hadès, qui m'as donné envie de revoir la série préférée de mon enfance du coup j'ai revu tous les épisodes. En fait j'avais peur de ne plus aimer mais en fait si. J'ai vraiment cru qu'ikki allait tuer son frère. Et quand j'ai vu l'évolution de shun je mes suis dit,il a bien grandit le petit ,je suis fier de lui. Après je me suis fait la réflexion que j'étais un peu dingue de me faire cette réflexion sur un personnage de manga. Lol. ensuite j'ai visionné le film avec Artémis,je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas un film expérimental. Enfin pour dire que la seule chose qui m'a plu dans ce film c'est quand les deux frères font équipe contre Theseus. ( pas sur de l'orthographe et flemme de vérifier ) Enfin quand shun aide Ikki à Élision m'a aussi inspiré. Ceci dit ça ne me satisfait pas complétement. J'ai eu un petit problème pour mettre le titre complet désolé.

1Cette phrase peut paraître bizarre mais elle s'est pointée comme ça dans ma tête et je l'aime bien


End file.
